hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Davis
Alex & Ash Davis are a playable character duo in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. They are members of [[The Fans|'The Fans']], and is the third playable fan character. They are sister and brother, respectively and both wear Swan masks. They can be distinguished from each other via the number painted on their mask, #1 being Alex, and #2 Ash. They wear green football padding as body armor (with orange shoulder pads for Ash) and Alex wears an orange backpack. Alex also has a blonde ponytail, while Ash is either bald or has shaved his hair. Background Alex & Ash can be seen in the intro for Ambush along with Tony, Mark, and Corey. Alex and Ash like the rest of The Fans, both may have had a career in the military at one time. Alex and Corey 'both wear baggy clothes and show signs of being "tomboys", as they are both involved with wearing male attire, involved with violence and hanging around with males. Ash and Alex seem to take the lead when it comes to suggesting targets for the group to attack. While some of their suggestions come from being asked to help out a friend, others may stem from a desire to loot drugs such as weed from the criminals they target, both cases leading them to argue with 'Tony. [[Detective Manny Pardo|'Detective Pardo']] once commented on Alex's good looks and behavior in comparison to her brother, saying how she "got all the good genes". Ash has shown technical expertise on two separate occasions, the first time while fixing the group's van and the second time when he was put in charge of breaking through a door's electronic lock to enter the Russian Mafia's new building. Alex & Ash both lived in the same house at one stage, as confirmed in the intro for the Dead Ahead scene. However, Ash moved out some months beforehand. While storming a tall building full of Russian mobsters ("Death Wish"), each of the Fans attack different floors (via separate elevators) with the goal of reaching the roof. The fans had planned to keep in contact through walkie-talkies, however their scheme goes awry. They are the only members to make it to the roof. Once there, they are preoccupied with attempting to contact the rest of the gang. During this time, Ash is shot with a revolver by [[The Son|'The Son']], who, after a brief pause (and to the demand of Alex), shoots her. The Son then walks off screen and the roof to his death. Playstyle Alex uses a chainsaw while Ash uses firearms. The player controls the former's movements while the latter follows close behind. Both characters' attacks are in complete control - the player aims both characters with the mouse, with Alex's attacks being controlled with the left mouse button (in which she swings her chainsaw) while Ash's attacks are controlled with the right mouse button (in which he fires whatever weapon he is currently holding). Ash initially starts with a pistol, and once his ammo is depleted, he will automatically pick up any weapon he walks over. He appears to fire weapons faster than other characters. When one of them are killed during gameplay, the other one will automatically surrender, however the AI seem to ignore Ash, shooting at Alex instead. Trivia * Alex is the only one of The Fans to be seen without a mask; her face is a color swap of The Henchman's girlfriend. * In the level 'First Trial' Alex and Ash can be seen outside the courthouse protesting. * Alex owns a GameBoy, which she can be seen playing in to intro for Moving Up. * Alex and Ash seem to have a younger sister whom can be seen in the intro for First Trial. * In the digital comics, it is shown that Ash is jealous of Tony because the others show more respect in his ideas. Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters